


Sherlock Poetry

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, My Sherlock poetry, Sherlock Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: These are some of the poems that I wrote as I was watching BBC Sherlock from 2010. I hope you will enjoy my works.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 6





	Sherlock Poetry

**Three Men**

John was always brave.  
Sherlock was unkind.  
Moriarty was a madman  
hell bent and refined.  
Bored with ordinary people  
childlike and quite loud.

Three men  
entered history  
only two come out.

**Sherlock’s Lament**

the chambers of my heart  
are empty.  
you don’t walk  
the corridors anymore.  


the blood of my life  
is barren  
your passion doesn’t  
flow into me now.  


_I am anguish!_

I want to be with you.  
want to feel your arms  
around me.  


I want to hear  
your voice  
speak my name.  
I want to be able  
to come home again.

**Sherlock, a love poem**

the violins of death dance.  
and who are you  
with your mad skills?  
your ever present thrills?

who are you to block the sun?  
the only one  
to steal my heart from me?

the violins of death play  
and who are you  
with your lightening mind?  
your engine-off-the-track design?  
who are you to fall?  
taking all  
and everything I am‒away?

**Prepared to do Anything**

soul lost  
reputation ruined.  
a life's work  
disgraced, fallen,  
I'm not human.

I’m a dark cloth demon  
blood upon my hands.  
I never meant to hurt you, John  
I never meant to die.  


Moriarty played me  
burned my heart  
and bridges.  
left me on my own  
prepared to do anything  
to make my way home.

**John, a love poem**

your midnight blue eyes beguile me  
brave hearted solider/doctor mine.  


you’re the fail safe harbor  
that this pirate’s sought to find.

together we are stronger  
than either one apart.  
you will allow no one  
to break my not-so-human heart.

**In Dewer’s Hollow**

glowing bunnies abound.  
Careful!  
you must evade the hound.  
the one who lives in Baskerville,  
the one they say is there to kill.

Every now and then  
you'll find;  
that Watson can lose his mind.  
Sherlock is haunted by self-doubt,  
will he ever figure himself out?

The hollow’s mists are rising  
illusions, demons found.  
John’s aim is lethal;  
death to the devil hound.


End file.
